My Own Little Butterflies
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Eli and Clare have Danny and now they have Brooke. Who knew raising two teenagers would be so hard, espacially when the son is just like the father. Lots and lots of fluff. T just to be safe. *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: okey dokey. I got so many good reviews on "a different kind of butterflies." they were so amazing so right now I just wanna take the time to say thank you for everyone that has reviewed. I am super duper self conscious about my writing and wont let anyone read it so putting it on the net was a big step for me and thank you for being nice. All those reviews mean the world. This is the sequel to "a different kind of butterflies" Still in Eli's POV. Enjoy(:**

I sat on the couch, staring at the clock above the T.V. I could hear the music coming from Danny's room upstairs. It wasn't too loud, but I was downstairs. It would be louder upstairs. The digital numbers on the clock tolled by slowly as I waited for my daughter to come home from her date.

With Joshua Guthrie.

That's right, KC Guthrie's son. It made me sick, the thought of my little girl being on a date with that loser's son. At least he stayed with the chick he knocked up this time. I sighed.

Danny was seventeen years old now. Clare, Danny and I only lived with my parents for about a year before we found a house. Clare's parents and my parents help us buy it and now we were still living in it. Danny had grown up to look exactly like me. It was almost scary. He didn't have my personality, though. More like Clare's. He was a good kid. Didn't get into trouble, respected his girlfriend, never stayed out late. My wishes came true and he was nothing like me-personality wise.

He still had my bright green eyes and the Goldsworthy smirk. He grew up short and lean like me. His hair color-light shaggy brown-hung just above his eyes. Danny and I were close and I liked that. He came to me with his problem, happiness, anger, pretty much everything. The first night he had sex with his girlfriend, he came to me to talk about how much he loved her. I knew Clare wasn't jealous. After all, she was closer to our daughter then I was…

Brooke was fifteen. She looked exactly like her mother. I liked that. Danny looked exactly like me, Brooke looked exactly like Clare. We both got what we wanted. Clare got the eyes and smirk on Danny, and I got the eyes on Brooke.

Brooke wasn't planned, either. Danny was only two and he was finally learning how to sleep in his own bed. This time with Clare, though, was different. I was too caught up in the moment. I remember every detail of that night, but my mind wasn't there. I don't know how it started or when it ended, but I remember I didn't even use a condom. It was like I was fourteen all over again and just learning about girls.

I knew it was stupid not to use a condom. We were already teen parents, but something took over me that night and I couldn't help it. I didn't control anything that night.

And then Brooke was born. I was too happy to have a daughter. Ecstatic. Clare and I didn't care that we were _still_ teenagers. With two children. We were doing great on our own, and now we each got what we wanted.

Danny and Brooke were close as brother and sisters could get. Danny was a little too overprotective-another thing he got from me-and Brooke didn't understand yet. Brooke told Danny everything, and vice-versa. Sometimes, Clare thinks they were plotting against us, but I was just happy they are close.

I glanced at the clock. It was nine-thirty. Brooke's curfew was ten on school nights, so she better be on her way home. I looked at the phone.

_No, Eli, you promised you wouldn't call her unless she was late. _

Maybe it me being a dad or maybe it's because she was on a date with a Guthrie, but I just wanted her to be home. Clare was out at a church gathering and Danny had just driven his girlfriend, Lauren, home. I sighed. Nine-thirty three.

The music from upstairs shut off for a second, then turned to a different song. Another thing Danny got from me, was music. Dead Head rang through the house and I nodded along with the beat.

Brooke came running through the door, her eyes filled with tears. I launched myself off the couch and tried to grab her before she reached the stairs.

I hooked my hand on her elbow and she pushed me away. "Get away from me! I hate you!"

The words didn't hurt me. She was a teenage girl-she said things she didn't mean all the time. It wasn't the first time she told me she hated me, but I knew she wasn't serious.

So I ignored her, and pulled her into my arms. She eventually gave up and started bawling against my shoulder.

"Oh, daddy," she cried. "I liked him so much and he broke my heart,"

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, concerned. I wasn't afraid to kill this boy. Danny came downstairs and looked at me holding a crying Brooke.

"Yes!" she wailed and shoved away from me. "He broke my heart!"

"Brooke, c'mere," Danny said.

She ran to Danny and he caught her in his arms. He said nothing, just held her while she cried. I looked at her arms and shoulders, trying to see if they were bruised.

"Come on, Brooke, let's go sit on the porch swing and talk like we did when you were little," Danny let her go and took her hand. She nodded and they walked out the front door.

I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I was curious. This was my daughter. I know she'd never tell me the truth and Danny would lie to protect her secrets. I sat on the loveseat under the window and listened to them talk.

"Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke stopped crying and explained to Danny what happened. "Well, we were in his car and we were kissing and he…well, he tried to go further than kissing and I stopped him. He told me he loved me and I said I loved him, too, so we started kissing again. But then he tried to go further again and I told him to stop. Then he told me to get out of the car and that he never wanted to see me again. He said I was a tease,"

I clenched my teeth. Just like his father. I swear, I was going to punch KC in his mouth.

"I'm proud of you Brooke, you know that, right? I know it sucks, but he's a jerk. He wasn't worth you. You're gonna find someone someday that makes Josh look like nothing. But I am _so_ proud of you for not lowering yourself and going further,"

I smiled. Danny was a great big brother.

"I know. Thanks, Danny. You were right,"

"I usually am," There's the Goldsworthy sarcasm. "But about what this time?"

"Josh. You told me he was jerk, but I didn't believe you. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Danny sighed. "And tomorrow at school, I think I have to kick his ass,"

I smiled and stopped myself from laughing. Danny was more like me than I thought.

"No, Danny, don't do that," And there's Clare coming through Brooke.

"Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it,"

"Danny, stop being the protective older brother. Don't fight him. He's not worth it,"

"Josh Guthrie just made you cry. I don't care what he's worth, I'm beating him up tomorrow,"

That's my boy. I smiled bigger.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" Brooke asked, shyly.

"Go for it,"

"Do you love Lauren?"

"I do. I really, really do. I've known since I met her. You know that will happen to you, too, right? It happens to all Goldsworthy's. Grandpa, dad, me. It'll happen to you, too,"

"What will?"

"Meeting the _one_. You just know, Brooke. Like when I met Lauren, I nearly ran her over in the school parking lot. I hit her bike as she was locking it up. Now _that's_ embarrassing. But I looked into her eyes and I just knew,"

Danny's meeting with his girl was a lot worse then mine and Clare's and laughed silently, remembering when he came home and told me he'd met the girl he's been looking for.

"Do you think you're gonna marry Lauren?" Brooke asked.

"I do. I don't wanna wait till she's eighteen and we're out of high school, but I might have to. I'm not sure. I don't wanna get married, though, because she gets pregnant. That's happens to the Goldsworthy's, too," he laughed.

"So…don't have sex?"

"Uh, too late, Brooke,"

"Gross,"

"What? She's on the pill and I use a condom. It's love, Brookey," she said, using the nickname he gave her.

"I don't need to hear this,"

"You remember when you slept over at Monica's last weekend and mom and dad were out at dinner. We did it…in your bed,"

"Daniel!" I heard her smack his shoulder and they both laughed.

"I'm kidding, Brooke, but I do love her. There's nothing wrong with that. Just wait till your in love. _Real _love,"

Brooke sighed. "How will I know?"

"You'll feel it in your heart. You'll just…hmm…you wont be able to stop thinking of them. And you'll do things without thinking, and you'll look at them everyday and just think the word _forever_,"

I smiled again. I had the same thing with Clare and I knew Danny had that with Lauren.

"You really love her, don't you?" Brooke wondered.

"Yes. With all my heart,"

I heard Brooke stand off the porch swing. "I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks, Danny. I love you,"

She came through the front door and walked over to me. I looked up at her and she sat down on the loveseat. Her arms flung around my neck and she buried her face in my neck. "I love you, daddy," she whispered.

I held her in my arms. "I love you, too, Brooke. Goodnight,"

I kissed her on the cheek and she walked upstairs. Danny came through the door. "Okay, you can stop listening to our conversation now, dad. You think I eavesdrop on you and mom? God no, so butt out of me and my sisters conversation," he joked.

"Sorry, but I need to know what happened. And I just wanna say, I give you my permission to beat up Josh tomorrow,"

He smiled and walked upstairs.

**Author's note: so Danny and Brooke. They have two children. I wanted to make Danny and Brook really close because if I had an older brother(which I want more than anything) I would be super close to him. I hope you like the first chapter and if I get ten reviews by tomorrow I'll post the next one. Thank you guys so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ****hey I'm updating! your reviews made me smile like a fool(: I love every single on of them. I also wrote a spin off one-shot like ****EclareTheLovers**__**asked me to and you can find it on my page. I'm posting another spin off about Danny's flashback about meeting Lauren tomorrow morning. love you guys!**

"Clare, come to bed," I sighed. Clare was looking out the window, gnawing on her thumb. She looked back at me and sighed before crawling in bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around her pulled her against me.

She sighed, her minty breath caressing my face. "I cant believe you said it'd be okay for Danny to fight Josh Guthrie,"

"It has to be done. I never fought KC and this will be like me fighting KC. KC and Josh looked exactly alike. Same brown hair, same chestnut eyes. Me and Danny look exactly alike. Same smirk, green eyes. It'll be like what should have happened between KC and I,"

"But what happens if Danny gets hurt?"

"Danny can take Josh. I'm pretty sure a Goldsworthy could take a Guthrie any day," I laughed.

"Eli, you know how bullies can be," she reminded me, serious look on her beautiful, pale face.

"This isn't a bully. This is Danny standing up for his sister,"

"They're close, huh?" she asked.

"Very close. Today Danny told Brooke about how he and Lauren had sex last weekend,"

"Oh god. I don't want to know this. I cant stand to think of my baby boy having _sex_ with Lauren. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl, but Danny's only seventeen. What if she gets pregnant?"

"Danny said she's on the pill and he wears condoms,"

"Do you two actually talk about that when you're alone?"

"Yeah. I was his age once, I know what it's like. He's completely honest with me about it, too. He's had sex with Lauren at her house, our house, in Morty…"

"Okay! That's enough! I don't need to hear this. Let's just go to sleep,"

"Or we could…" I whispered, pressing my lips to her neck. I heard her breath speed up.

I gently rolled onto her and bit her neck. My biting habits haven't changed since I've become a dad.

"Eli," Clare breathed.

"Yes?" I murmured against her jawbone.

"Not tonight. I'm tired,"

I sighed and rolled off of her. "You're always tired,"

"Tomorrow, I promise," she kissed me on the cheek. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

"Goodnight, Clare, I love you,"

"I love you, too," she whispered, already half asleep.

I sighed and settled into a deep sleep, excited for morning.

Clare and I woke up to the sound of our alarms. A few seconds later, we could hear Brooke and Danny's alarms from their rooms. I sighed, unwrapped my arm from Clare and we got up. Our daily routine played out.

Clare and I got ready for work, Danny and Brooke got ready for school. We met up in the kitchen, grabbing apples, juice boxes, granola bars, anything portable that you could eat.

I pour coffee in a thermos and grabbed my sandwich out of the refrigerator. Clare, wearing a baby blue long sleeve shirt and dark jeans, rushed around, making sure Danny and Brooke had lunch money.

Brooke was wearing faded jeans that were ripped at the knees and a yellow polo that the freshman had to wear at Degrassi Community High School. The new dress code said any pants you want, but colored shirt.

Danny had on khaki shorts and a red polo that the Juniors had to wear. I sighed, he looked too much like me.

"Alright, Danny, Brooke, get in Morty," I said. They grabbed their book bags and walked out the door.

"Have a great day," Clare called after them. She turned to me. "You, too," she said before gently touching her lips to mine. I grabbed her hips and pulled her in, depending the kiss. She giggled, and pulled away.

"I love you," I said and we walked out the door, hand in hand. I gave her a quick kiss before she got into her black SUV and pulled out of our driveway.

I climbed in Morty and Danny turned down the music. "When are you gonna let me start driving Morty?" he asked.

"When I'm dead," I started the car and pulled out, driving to Degrassi.

"Oh come on, dad! Mom let's me drive her SUV!"

"It took me forever to let your mom drive Morty and she only drove once," I stopped at the red light.

"What did you use to convince you? I need some ideas?"

I laughed and turned my head to look at him. I stared into his emeralds and raised my eyebrows.

"OH!" he said. "Never mind,"

I laughed again and drove. I pulled in front of Degrassi and parked the car.

"You've been awfully quiet back there, Brooke, everything all right?" I turned to look at her in the back of Morty, picking at her fingernails.

"I'm just nervous to see Josh," she admitted.

"Don't worry," Danny assured. "I'm here,"

She smiled, sighed, and got out the car. Danny turned to look at me. I smiled. "Don't hit him too hard,"

He laughed and got out.

I drove to work. I have a job at a newspaper, reviewing bands. It paid pretty well, and I got to see concerts for free. It was a job that was meant for me.

But it was still boring. Clare was a writer, too, fulfilling her dream. She wrote children's book for kindergarteners. It was a great job for her. Because she was sweet and motherly and she knew how to entertain little kids and be the good role model.

**Author's note: so what did you guys think? next chapter you'll find out if Danny fought Josh or not and (spoiler) Clare and Eli have their first fight ): ): ): ): ): ): don't worry, though nothing bad happens. make my day and…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: alright, I'm bored so before I go to bed I'll post this chapter and when I get ten reviews I'll post the next one. For those of you that asked if Clare and Eli were married in this book, you'll get your answer if you read this chapter. (:**

When I got home from work, Clare's SUV was already there. I walked into the house and saw Danny sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack to his lip. Brooke was sitting next to him, smiling, reading a book. Clare was on the phone and it sounded like she was arguing.

"Danny?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

Danny looked up and smiled at me, removing the ice pack. I saw the cut on his bottom lip, split down a couple centimeters. Oddly, it made him look more like me. "Only punch he got,"

Brooke sighed next to him and he looked at her. "Oh, you know it was funny,"

I laughed. "Your lip okay?"

"Yep," he popped his lip on the 'p' and smiled at me again. "Walked right up to him, asked him why he hurt my sister, he called her a tease, I pushed him. He took this punch, then he was on the floor. You should've seen him,"

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm proud of you, Danny,"

"Proud of me fighting? Great role model, _dad_,"

"I'm just saying," I walked over and sat on the love seat. "I would have given anything to punch KC in mouth back in high school. Now my son got to punch his son,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Danny laughed.

I jerked my chin in the direction of Clare, who was pacing around the kitchen, talking into the phone. "I take it she's mad?"

"She's on the phone with Simpson. And oh yeah, she's _pissed_. More at you, I think,"

I sighed. There goes my fun tonight. "I'll get out of it," I stood up off the couch and walked over to Clare.

She glared at me and turned her back on me. I laughed and slid the phone out of her hand when she was mid-sentence. I held the phone to my ear.

"Mr. Simpson, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, Mr. Goldsworthy, and you?"

"Just lovely. Now, just tell me the punishment of my son and we wont bother you. I know he fought Joshua Guthrie today. He told me. So what's the consequence?"

"Well, he'd be suspended for three days, resulting in him coming back Friday,"

"Then he'll see you Friday. Have a good day," I hung up the phone and turned to Danny. "Your out of school till Friday,"

"Yes!" he hissed.

"What was that, Eli?" Clare asked. I turned to her, arms crossed across her chest, glaring at me. "I was trying to get him off on self-defense. Josh did punch him first,"

"But Danny pushed him. Look, Clare, Danny knew what he was doing. He was defending his little sister, like a good brother should,"

"You know this is your fault? If you didn't hate KC so much, you would have told him not to fight Josh,"

"No I wouldn't have," I argued. I heard Danny and Brooke get up and walked upstairs, not wanting to see us fight. "Anyone that hurts Brooke, either Danny or I will put them in their place,"

"What is wrong with you?" she shouted. I raised my eyebrows. "It wasn't enough to have Fitz almost stab you, now your making your son into you!"

"That was eighteen years ago, Clare, let it go!" I shouted back at her. "Danny is capable of himself!"

"Well you shouldn't be encouraging this kind of behavior for our children!"

"Josh wasn't gonna learn until he got punched! Let's just let it go!"

"Fine, but Danny is facing punishment here, as well. He's not getting off Scott-free with this because his daddy told him it was okay,"

"If he was standing up for his sister-"

"That doesn't matter, Eli! Danny could have gotten hurt! I cant believe you! You're making Danny into you and you know it! What's it gonna take for you to stop? _Danny _to get stabbed? You didn't learn?"

"Clare, no one is gonna hurt Danny. I'll handle it before they do,"

"If you tell me you're handling something one more time I swear-"

"What? What will you do?" I challenged. "I can handle my son. Let him make his own decisions and mistakes,"

"I'm not letting him make a decision that could cost him his life, like _someone _did,"

"Clare, that was eighteen years ago!" I screamed again. "And Fitz didn't actually hurt me! Let! It! Go!"

I saw the tears form in her eyes and I immediately wanted to take it back. I felt bad for yelling at her.

"I cant let it go, Eli!" she shouted. "That moment still haunts me! I thought I lost you forever. I thought I was never gonna see you again! I thought you were-"

I grabbed her neck and brought her mouth against mine eagerly. Kissing her passionately and roughly. She was shocked and still crying, but she let her tongue dance with mine, her hands resting gently on my hips. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her flooded oceans. "Stop it. I'm not going anywhere. You're never gonna loose me, Clare,"

"I just don't want Danny to get hurt,"

"He wont. I promise. We need to let Danny live his own life," I whispered.

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine again, holding onto my waist and bringing me close. I wanted to explode with butterflies and joy and bliss whenever she kissed me.

I held her against me and-just like she has since we were teens-she molded to the shape of my body.

She broke away for air and I trailed my kisses down her jaw and neck, across her collar bone, back up her neck, then reaching her lips again. I pressed them gently to hers for a moment and pulled back to look at her. Her oceans were clear and glazed.

I smirked and let go of her hair. She let out a shaky breath that crashed over my face.

"Clare," I said, nervously. "I want to do something. I was saving it for tonight, but I think it's best if I do it now,"

"What?" she asked.

I pulled myself away from her, reaching into my back pocket. I held a purple velvet box in my hand. She looked at hit. "More random gifts?"

"This is different," I promise. My voice came out in no more then a whisper. I was nervous for no reason. I knew Clare's answer, but I just didn't know how to phrase the question.

I definitely wasn't getting down on one knee. That was cliché and it ruined the surprise. She would automatically know I was proposing and I, of course, wanted to surprise her. I was Eli Goldsworthy, after all. I didn't give hints.

I held Clare's hand with my free one and stared into her oceans. For once, they didn't make me stop thinking. They made my question all the more powerful. "Clare, I know we're gonna be together forever. I just know. I feel it when I'm around you. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you're meant for me. But I want more,"

Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at me, confused, but still just stared into my green eyes. "What more do you want?"

"I don't have all of you yet," she was about to protest, but I continued. "Clare, I want to wake up every morning and hold you in my arms. But I don't wanna just hold my girlfriend, or my soul mate, I wanna hold my wife. Clare Edwards, you've made me as happy as I could ever be, but…" I opened the box. "I would be more happier if you had my last name,"

She looked down at the rings and gasped.

There were two rings. One meant for me, one for her. Her ring was a gold band that had a green emerald in it with the word _forever_ etched into it. My ring was a gold band, too, but it had a blue gem in it with the word _always_ etched into it.

She touched the ring with the emerald in it. "Eli," she whispered.

"Clare, I wanna marry you. I want you to be my wife. You're already my love, my girlfriend, the mother of my children, my true soul mate, my best friend, my life, my heart, my reason. My wife is the only thing you aren't. We've been together eighteen years, Clare, and had two children and we aren't married. So just say _yes _and make me the happiest man on earth?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she nodded. "Yes,"

I smiled so big, I thought I might explode. I wrapped my arms-rings and all-around her waist and pulled her tight against me, into a kiss more passionate then any kiss we've shared in eighteen years.

I let her go, but took her hand. Gently, I slid the ring onto her finger and admired how perfect it looked there. She did the same with my ring on my finger and smiled at me.

"Forever," she whispered.

"Always," I said back.

She leaned in and pressed her forehead against mine. "I waited eighteen damn years for this, Eli, what took you so long?"

"I didn't realize how necessary it was until now. You were already mine forever, but last night I asked myself, 'who was mine forever?' Clare Edwards. I don't want Clare Edwards forever. I want Clare Goldsworthy. As much as I like your name, I thought Clare Goldsworthy sounded better, don't you?"

She smiled. "Absolutely,"

I leaned in and kissed her. Danny came into the kitchen, laughing.

"Nice way to end the fight?" he noticed, putting the ice pack back in the freezer.

"Danny, go get your sister," I said, wrapping my arm around Clare and holding her close to me.

"Brooke!" Danny yelled. Clare rolled her eyes and I laughed. He was _so_ my son.

Brooke came downstairs and stood next to Danny. "Yeah?"

"We have some big news," Clare said.

"If it's another baby, I'm moving out!" Danny threw in. "This is the exact thing you said to me, when this one was coming," he pointed at Brooke.

"Nobody's having a baby," I said. "I just asked your mom to marry me,"

"Wait, you two aren't married?" Brooke asked.

"No,"

"But you have kids," she protested.

"We had bother of you when we were teenagers. You two weren't exactly planned," I explained.

"So we're mistakes?" tears started to fill her eyes.

"No, honey," Clare assured. "Not at all. We were surprised when you both were coming, but you are not mistakes. We couldn't have asked for better children,"

"But you were teenagers. We ruined your life,"

Danny looked at Brooke, like he was agreeing with her.

"No," I said. "You didn't ruin anybody's life. You made our life one hundred percent better. And I wouldn't lie to you, Brooke,"

"But you didn't want us,"

"What are you talking about? Of course we did,"

"Once you found out we were coming. But you didn't want us when you were having sex. Once we happened, you loved us,"

"How am I supposed to love you if I know you're not coming. I've always wanted children with your mother. You both just happened early, but it doesn't change the fact that I wanted children,"

She sighed and stomped off to her room. I looked at Danny. "Danny, you know you both weren't mistakes, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her," he sighed, too, and walked up stairs.

I turned to Clare and smiled. "A night for celebrations?"

"I did promise,"

I pulled her into another kiss, this time lifting her up on the ground. Her ankles locked around my back as we made our way to the couch.

**Author's note: YAY! They're engaged. I thought it was sweet how Eli proposed and it kinda seemed like an Eli way of doing so if that makes sense. Just to be clear there will be one more Eclare fight and it'll be kinda big but that's not for a few more chapters. So if you want the next chapter review(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I loved your reviews! They were so sweet. OH and ****KAAYms**** that is not weird at all because I'm exactly like you. I want an older protective brother more than anything. **

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

Clare and I snuggled on the couch, just laughing and kissing and talking. We didn't know when we were getting married, or any of the details, but we didn't care. She sighed and got up.

"Goodnight, Eli, I'll see you up there. I love you," she kissed me on the forehead and passed Danny on the way upstairs.

Danny sat on the couch next to me. "Brooke is okay. I had to explain to her a few things about you guys and your history, but she understands,"

"I just feel bad that she thinks you guys are mistakes. You really aren't. Even if we didn't plan you, you aren't mistakes,"

"I know that," Danny said. There was a moment of silence and then he spoke. "So you and mom are getting married,"

"Yes,"

"So, can I ask you something?" he wondered, fishing in his pockets.

"Sure. What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, how exactly did you propose to mom? Like the setting? The wording?" he looked around nervously.

"Danny, is there something I should know?" I looked sideways at him.

Danny pulled out a black velvet box and I stared at it wide-eyed. Danny looked up at me and smiled. "Dad, I wanna propose to Lauren. I know I said after high school and when we have our life figured out, but I cant wait. I love her, dad, and I don't wanna wait any longer to make her mine,"

I tried to wrap my mind around it. Danny wanted to marry Lauren? He wanted to make her part of the family? I knew he would eventually marry her, but _now_? "Let me see the ring," I held my hand out.

He placed the velvet box in my hand and I looked at it. The ring was a silver band, with three diamonds in a pyramid shape in the center. Within the ring said the words _I love you, Lauren Goldsworthy_.

I raised my eyebrows. "You sure about this? I mean you cant give this ring to anyone else,"

"I don't want to," he took the ring back and shoved it in his pocket. I sighed.

"You're really gonna marry her?" I asked.

"I want to. But I don't know how to ask or where to take her,"

"Well you go back to school Friday. Isn't there like a dance or something? I heard Brooke talking about it,"

"Yeah. I planned to take her. Should I do it there?"

"Maybe. Do you know what you wanna say? I could help you word it,"

He sighed. "I just wanna tell her that I love her and I wanna be with her for the rest of my life. She's my everything,"

"Tell her exactly that, Danny. Tell Lauren you love her and wanna spend the rest of your life with her because she's your everything,"

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "I think I'm gonna faint during the moment,"

"You can do it. I did it,"

"But you and mom were already together forever. I mean, you have children. You _have_ to be together,"

"No we don't," I argued. "People split up all the time. But me and my mom were meant for each other. Just like you and Lauren. Trust me, you two are perfect for each other,"

"Okay. Thanks, dad," he patted my shoulder and walked back upstairs.

I sighed. My kids were growing up so fast. Already, my son wanted to get married. I got up off the couch and walked in a daze upstairs.

Clare was already lying down, covers over her. I pulled my side down and climbed in, wrapping my arms around her. "Clare," I whispered.

"Mmm?" she sighed.

"I have a big thing to tell you,"

She turned and looked at me, her blue eyes concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_. Actually, Danny is going to propose to Lauren Friday at the school dance,"

She gasped. "What? Our Danny is gonna get _married_?"

"If Lauren says yes," I nodded. "But she will. They are perfect together,"

"Oh my gosh," Clare whispered. "Lauren and Danny. They're gonna get married,"

"I know. I'm shocked, too," I kissed her and held her against me as we fell asleep, thinking about how fast our son was growing up. Too fast.

The next morning, when I woke up, I just pulled Clare closer to me. Our alarms were blaring in our ear, but I ignored them. She squirmed in my arms. "Eli, let me up,"

I pressed my lips to her neck, then down to her shoulder. "No,"

"C'mon, I have to go to work…and so do you,"

I gently bit her neck. Enough where I felt her body tighten in response. A moan she couldn't control opened in her throat. I smiled. "So?"

"Eli,"

One more bite to the same spot. "Yes?"

This time she stopped the moan before it came through her lips. "We need to go to work,"

"Who says?"

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to be all sexy and seductive. I need to go to work. Let me up," she tried to get free, but I held on tighter, locking her in my arms, crushing her to me.

"So I'm being sexy…_and _seductive?" I asked, kissing down her neck.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Does this convince you to stay home?" I pushed my teeth against her neck.

Before she could answer, I rolled so I was on top of her. She gasped. "Come on, Clare, let's just stay home. Missing one day of work wouldn't kill you,"

She shook her head, dazed and yet stubborn.

I pouted, my lower lip pushing out a bit. "You used to skip school with me all the time. What's the difference?"

"We are adults now. More mature,"

I sighed, watching her eyes focus and unfocused, then pressed my lips against her jaw line. "Please, Clare? I'll do anything,"

My butterflies were killing me, but this is what I did. It's what I had to do. I wasn't going to go to work now, knowing I had the chance to spend it at home in my bed with my…_fiancé_.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," I promised.

Before I could comprehend, she rolled so she was on top of me. I gasped, not expecting it-she new I liked to be in charge. Where did this come from?

Clare pinned my wrist on the pillow above my head and kissed me. My mind and heart melted as I kissed her back, enjoying the taste and texture of her lips. She bit my bottom lip and I let a moan escape my mouth.

She smiled and kissed down my throat. Her tongue gently grazed under my jaw line, then down to my collarbone. I took in a shaky breathe. Her tongue followed that line until she reached the collar of my shirt. She grabbed the cotton with her teeth and smiled up at me.

Then she rolled over and jumped out of bed. I laid there, gasping for air. She was good, I'll give her that. I ran out of bed and chased after her, down the hall. I caught her at the top of the stairs and grabbed her around the waist.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said as she giggled.

I picked her up and swung her away from the staircase, pushing her into the hall wall. She was trapped against my body and instinctively, she molded herself to my shape. I still had my arms locked around her waist so I leaned in a kissed her.

Her fingers started pulling through the hair at the nape of my neck and it sent shivers down my spine.

"You two need a room," Brooke said.

I pulled away from Clare and looked at Brooke, surprised. "Hey, Brooke, you need a ride to school?"

"Kinda, yeah," she made her way passed us, laughing, and began walking downstairs. "I'll be in Morty!" she called.

I sighed. "I guess you'll be gone when I get back?"

Clare nodded. "You cant get everything you want,"

"I wish I could,"

"What do you want, Eli?"

"You," I growled.

She lifted her eyebrows and put a sexy smirk on her face. "I'd say _take me_, but our daughter's waiting in the car. I'll see you later," she ran her finger from my throat to chin and disappeared under me.

I let out a sigh that sound like a groan and walked downstairs, still in a plaid pants and a gray cotton t-shirt. I got in the car and began driving Brooke to school.

"You and mom are like teenagers, I swear,"

"Brooke, I'm only twenty-five, your mother is twenty-four. We're barley adults," I laughed, pulling up to the curb in front of Degrassi.

"Bye, dad, I love you," she pecked me on the cheek and got out, joining a group of friend. I noticed Adam's daughter, Cassidy, in there, and Alli's twins, Jenifer and Brian. Good kids. Close to the family. They were all freshman, so Brooke fit in.

I noticed a boy joining them. One I didn't know, but remembered. I couldn't place it. He had brown hair in a messy disarray. He smiled at Brooke, revealing a set of braces. His body was muscular, familiar. I don't know where I knew him from. His eyes were dark blue were clouded with something. Love? Hate? I wasn't sure.

Brooke smiled back at him, a real grin on her face. Her ocean blue eyes lit up when she looked up into his. Cassidy smacked Brooke on the shoulder and Brooke giggled, looking down and biting her lip-another habit she'd gotten from her mother. This boy-this stranger-kept his dark eyes on her, smiling bigger.

I heard someone beep behind me and realized a line of cars were starting to form. I drove back home in a daze, trying to remember where I've seen him from. Maybe he was Danny's friend that's been to the house? No I would have remembered that, especially if it was recently. This face, I felt like I haven't seen in in years. In over seventeen years, maybe. But this boy could only be seventeen, giving his height. I couldn't place it, but I knew I knew him.

When I got home, Clare was gone like she said, but I wasn't too upset about it. It was bothering me so much, why I felt like I knew that kid. I trailed through all the people I've seen in the past month. Obviously Clare, Danny and Brooke, but also Adam, Alli, Drew, Josh, the people at work. I couldn't put my finger on it.

And for some reason, I knew I didn't like him. His face was so detailed. I _know_ I've seen it before. The prompt jaw line, the dark blue eyes clouded with a passionate feeling that I still wasn't sure of, the tall, muscular body, that made him almost frightening. Where did I know him from? Who was he?

More importantly, did Brooke like him? And if she did, what was I going to do? Just from looking at him I didn't like him, and I wasn't one to judge people, but I felt like I already hated him. Maybe he was an enemy I'd forgotten about? I sighed and walked upstairs, past Danny's open door.

He was up, sitting on his bed with is laptop. He was listening to some sort of screamo and turned it down when I came in.

"Danny, do you know any guys at your school with dark blue eyes, kinda tall, muscular, brown hair?" I asked.

"Uh, like twenty percent of the guys. Why?"

"Are you friends with any guys like that?"

"Yeah…Luke, Sam, Munro, Daniel, Ray. Why?"

"Have I met any of them?"

"Dad, you've met all of them. What's wrong?" he wondered, seriously confused. Much like I was.

"I saw your sister today with a guy. He had blue eyes, brown hair, tall figure, and she seemed to like him. I just wanted to know who he was," I half lied. I did want to know who he was, but I wanted to know why I knew him.

"You sure it wasn't Josh?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure. Look, I think I'll just ask her when she gets home. I'm gonna go back to bed," I walked out the door, still running the boys face through my mind, comparing him to everyone I've seen in the past month. No one reminded me of him. I had no clue who this guy was, but it was that feeling of knowing. I knew I knew him. I knew I didn't like him. So someone or something cause me not to like him. I just didn't know who or what.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

**Author's note: DUN DUN DUN. Who do you think the guy is? Hmmmmm you find you in the next chapter so review if you want it. Also, what do you think about Danny proposing? Also, those that requested the "Danny meeting Lauren flashback" it's on my profile under "My Girl" **

**Reviews? Hmm, yes?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: hey guys sorry I havent updated. I went to a party, got kinda drunk so the next day I was a little hung over and didn't feel like even getting on the computer. so thanks for being paitent. and I know I made a mistake about Clare and Eli's age and I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking when I wrote it so just ignore that he said that. thanks(:**

**OH and literally everyone predicted that the stranger Eli said was Fitz's son. well, here's where you get your answer.**

It was too bright when I opened my eyes. I looked at the clock. Three in the afternoon. Wow, I slept along time. I got up and walked into the kitchen, where Clare and Brooke were doing dishes.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Clare teased. I smiled meekly and sat down.

"Mom, dad, now that you're together I'd like to talk to you both,"

Clare sat down next to me and Brooke sat down across from us. Her eyes went back and forth between me and Clare, staying on me longer. She swallowed and tried not to look nervous.

My heart stopped and my stomach heaved. "If you're pregnant, I'm killing him," I blurted.

Clare smacked my shoulder. "Hypocritical, much?"

I turned my head towards her. "It's different when you're the father,"

"Did my dad kill you?"

"He _should_ have!"

"Enough!" Brooke shouted. I turned back to look at her, her palms up and facing us. She put her hands down and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not pregnant,"

I nodded and my heart relaxed. I could see the truth in her eyes. She was as good of liar as her mother.

"Danny was telling me your guys high school history a couple nights ago. How you met, when you fell in love. Dad told him,"

I felt Clare's eyes on me and I blushed.

"It was because I asked him how mom and KC new each other,"

Now it was Clare's turn to blush.

"But we got off topic and were just talking about you guys in high school. You're friends and…enemies," her voice faltered on the last word.

I raised my eyebrows. "And?"

"Well, I have a date to the dance Friday. With…um, with a guy named James," she smiled and looked down.

"Was that the boy you smiled at this morning?" I wondered. James didn't ring a bell. I don't think I knew anybody named James.

"Yeah, kinda,"

"And who is this boy?" Clare wondered, still wondering about the _enemies_ thing like I was.

"Well, you guys, um, kinda know his father, a little bit," she stuttered.

"Who is his father?" I asked, James' face running through my mind.

"Mark…Fitzgerald,"

Clare gasped and I stared at Brooke. She looked up and met my eyes. I still didn't know who this guy was. Mark Fitzgerald? I didn't know a Mark Fitzgerald.

"You would know him as Fitz," Brooke whispered.

And then Fitz's face filled my mind and it was an exact copy of James. Except for the braces. My mind screamed at me. Just screamed wordlessly. My blood began to boil and I stood up. Suddenly, I was screaming.

"You're going out with James _Fitzgerald? _So dating a Guthrie wasn't enough, you just have to bring another enemy's kid into it?"

"Eli, calm down," Clare whispered.

"Dad, Danny told me what Fitz did to you! James isn't like that! I promise!"

"It doesn't matter!" I argued. "You're _not_ going anywhere with James! _Especially_ a school dance," I shuddered at my memories. The knife, coming for my stomach, the loud noise it made when it hit the wall next to me, Fitz's face laughing at me as I slid down the wall. Fitz's face…James' face.

"Eli," Clare stood up and touched my arm. "Give him the benefit of the doubt. Just because Fitz was terrible, doesn't make James like that,"

"I don't care! She had her chance with the enemy when she went out with Joshua Guthrie. I'm not pushing my luck further and letting her date a _Fitzgerald_,"

"Eli, please? Calm down. Let Brooke explain,"

I sat back down and looked at Brooke. "Fine, let's hear it. How wonderful and dreamy is this Fitz clone?"

"He's not a clone," she muttered in defense.

"Have you seen Fitz? His kid looks more like him then Danny looks like me!"

"Well, he doesn't act like his dad. He's not a bully and he treats girls right,"

"I bet," I muttered.

"I'm serious! He's sweet and nice and helpful and funny…" she went on and on, loosing more focus as she did so.

"Brooke," I snapped. "Back to reality? I wanna meet this boy formally. Tomorrow morning. No excuses,"

"Okay," she sighed. "Can I go to the dance with him, though?"

"Once I meet him, I'll let you know,"

She smiled a small smile and got up. On her way for the stairs, she kissed me and Clare on the cheek.

I sighed. "A Guthrie. Now a Fitzgerald. What's wrong with our daughter?"

Clare laughed. "Nothing's wrong with her, Eli. She's fifteen. She's just trying to find love,"

"But with our enemies?"

"They aren't enemies anymore. We haven't seen them in seventeen years,"

"You said yourself, that the memories of Fitz still haunt you-" she flinched but I didn't stop. "-and now you want our daughter's _boyfriend_ to walk through the door everyday and see that monster's face again?"

"Eli, James did nothing to us. Only his father did,"

"Have you seen this boy yet?" I demanded. Clare shook her head. "He looks exactly like Fitz. Same dark, hateful blue eyes. Same strong, tall, muscled up body," She flinched again. "Same bold jaw line, and messy brown hair. And most importantly…same _DNA_," I growled.

Clare pressed her lips together, looking like she was holding back a scream. "But James is a different person,"

"Is he? Can you be so sure? And even if he his, do you really wanna look at Fitz's face all the time. Because that's exactly what you'd be doing. Looking at James means looking at Fitz,"

Clare jutted her chin out, something she did when she was being stubborn. "Well, I'm not letting my daughter be unhappy because of our nightmare. When you meet him tomorrow, we'll decide,"

"I don't need to meet him to know my answer," I muttered.

"Eli,"

"That's all there is to it, Clare. I cant sit there and watch my daughter date the exact copy of my enemy,"

"Eli, he hasn't been our enemy since high school. We've all grown up. Matured. We need to move on,"

"Okay, I get it. When I say we need to move on you say you cant stop thinking about me getting almost stabbed, that it still haunts you. But when I don't wanna let it go, you say I have to,"

"Eli, it does still haunt me. I think about it all the time, but you need to get over the whole Fitz is our enemy thing. I'm not over the incident. I never will be. But you're not over Fitz. You're not over the bullying. But you need to let go,"

"Maybe I cant let go either, Clare. I still think about that night all the time. To know my life was almost gone, that I almost lost _you!_ All because of Fitz. _He_ did that. _He _decided. And now _his_ son is trying to date our daughter," I hadn't realized we were yelling or that Clare was crying.

"Eli, maybe you should be thankful to Fitz?"

"Excuse me?"

"He could have really killed you that night. _Murdered_ you. He had that power and he chose not to. He decided not to kill you, to let you live and now because of that you have a future and kids and a fiancé! Because of Fitz! What if he would of killed you that night! Danny and Brooke wouldn't be here! I probably would be a wreck, in an insane asylum or something! But Fitz _let you live_!" she screamed.

"You're really defending him! That' _so _like you! First you stick up for him when I got him arrested, then you go to the dance with him-Clare you caused this!"

"_What?"_

"I defended you! I stood up for you! Tried to keep him away from you! And then you took him to the dance! _You_! And all I wanted was one dance. Then _you _went running off to Fitzy-Boy! All of this was because of you! Why didn't you let me handle it?"

"Because, Eli, you weren't handling it! You were fighting back and so was Fitz. Fitz was showing you that he wasn't a target just like you were trying to show him!"

"Stop defending him!" I yelled.

"Well you need to stop hating him!" she screamed louder. "He didn't kill you, Eli! Be thankful that he didn't do that, because he wanted to!"

I took a deep breath and let it out fast. "Why did you have to go to the dance with him?" I said, calmer.

"I thought it would help,"

"And then he almost stabbed me because I wanted to be with you,"

"Eli, it wasn't my fault,"

"All you had to do was say no. But you couldn't. St. Clare had to make it happy for everyone except for the one she loves. Do you realize how much that hurt me? Sure, I didn't want to go to the dance, but to see you go with _Fitz_? To know you were with him, not me? Fitz was happy, I wasn't, but you didn't care. As long as Fitz was happy-"

"I wanted to get on his good side so he would stop hurting you!"

"Well you tried to protect me, Clare, and I ended up getting hurt,"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I felt Clare took my hands and I yanked them away. "Don't,"

"Eli," she whispered. "I didn't know. I was stupid,"

"And you're still defending him. If you ask me Clare, not much as changed," I turned and walked up the stairs.

I was fuming mad. I hated that I treated Clare that way, but I couldn't control my hate for Fitz. And I wasn't letting my daughter get mixed into what me and Clare were in. I felt sick. I felt terrible. I felt empty.

Before I even made it to the top of the stairs, I turned around and walked back to Clare. This time, I took her in my arms and tried to get my lips on hers. She turned her head. "No, Eli, you're not gonna kiss me and think it's gonna be okay,"

"Clare, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking,"

"You're never thinking, Eli! You say and act without thinking and it gets you in so much trouble,"

"That's why I need you to save me from myself and forgive me when I screw up cause it'll happen a lot,"

I grabbed her face and tried to wipe away her tears. She grabbed my wrists and took my hands away. "Eli, don't,"

"Clare, please, I'm sorry,"

"I love you, but I just cant be around you for a little bit,"

"Clare," I whispered.

"Just for tonight. I'm…I…I'm going to Alli's. I'll see you tomorrow," she yanked herself out of my arms and ran out the door.

I chased after her. "Clare!" I yelled into the darkening sky. She got in her SUV and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

"Clare!" I screamed again, and she drove down the block.

I buried my face in my hands, anger overflowing in tears.

I am so stupid. I cant believe she had been with me all these years. I was stubborn and ignorant and selfish. But none of that mattered when I was with Clare. She was all that mattered. I loved her so much it scared me and I've come too close to loosing her too many times. Well this would be the last.

I ran back inside and up to Danny's room. "Danny, I'm going to Aunt Alli's, kay? Don't throw a party, don't burn the house down, Lauren came come over, use protection, I don't know when I'll be home. Tell you later. Night, love you," I said in a rush and ran down two doors to Brooke's room.

"Brooke, going to Aunt Alli's, Danny's in charge, _no_ James, bed early, love you,"

I ran into my room and grabbed my special box. It was filled with mine and Clare's stuff. Anything that reminded her of me and me of her. I grabbed the item I was looking for and ran downstairs into Morty.

When I pulled up to Alli's house, it was dark out. I got out of the car and pounded on her door. Brian answered. "Uncle Eli? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Clare?"

"Upstairs with my mom," he opened the door further and let me in. "Mom! Aunt Clare! Come down here!"

I heard the door upstairs, footsteps and then they were coming downstairs, Clare's eyes were red. When she spotted me, she turned and ran back upstairs.

"Clare, wait!" I pushed past Brian and Alli and followed her. She disappeared into a room and locked the door. I knocked. "Clare? C'mon, Blue Eyes, let me in,"

"Go away," she sobbed.

"I have something for you,"

"I don't want your stupid gifts, Eli!"

"Clare, open the door," I begged.

"Go away!" she yelled louder.

"Fine then, I'll talk-you listen. Look down are your finger. Are you looking? What do you see? I'll tell you what, you see my ring I gave to you. You see my eye color copied into the stone. You see the word _forever_. And if you're anything like me, you see our past and future. Forever is a long time Clare, but you promised me that when you put on the ring. Now, please open the damn door,"

I heard footsteps and then the door opened, her tear-filled blue eyes staring into mine.

I held up the item I brought with me. She looked at them. "Why did you bring these?"

"These glasses are the reason for Danny and Brooke, the reason for our love, the reason for our life, the reason for _us_. These glasses were the start of everything. If you can look at these glasses and still hate me, I'll leave forever,"

"Eli, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I still love you and always will. _Nothing_ will change that. I promise. I know forever is a long time, but I plan to spend every second of it with you,"

I smiled. "Thank you,"

"Eli, we've been fighting a lot,"

"That's what happens when you have two teenagers living in the same house,"

"Do you think we can stop fighting?" she whispered and looked down.

I cupped her chin in my hand and made her look up at me. "From now on, we don't yell, we sit down and talk it out, discussing our feelings?"

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds great,"

"Come home, Clare Bear?" I begged.

She nodded again. I pulled her face to mine and crushed her lips, feeling the forgiveness against her tongue. The love swelled in my heart and I had to remind myself we weren't at home.

And I don't think Alli would like it if we started making love in her hallway…

I pulled away and took her hand. "C'mon,"

We walked downstairs and Clare smiled at Alli. "Call you tomorrow?" she asked.

Alli laughed and sighed. "You two cant stay mad at each other for over an hour, can you?"

"Nope," I said, popping my lips on the 'p' and smiling.

Alli smiled. "Bye, guys," she closed the door behind us.

"I'll follow you home," she promised and got in her SUV. I got in Morty and began driving home. We pulled into the driveway and walked inside.

"So tomorrow, I'll meet James, and try to forget about Fitz, then I'll give him the fair judgment before deciding if Brooke can go to the dance with him,"

"She'll be happy," Clare whispered against my lips as I pulled her into a long kiss. We made our way upstairs and fell asleep once we reached the bed.

**author's note: so every one of you were right and it was Fitz's son. I named him James because the actor who plays Fitz is James Campbell. if you caught that, then you're clever (; also, that was the "big" Eclare fight. I don't know if you guys found it kinda big or if you guys were worrying but I didn't want to do anything to drastic to them. alright, long author's note. just review, please? and ill update the next chapter where(SPOILER) Eli meets James…and his dad. :O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm having a Degrassi marathon! But I took time to pause the TV and update the next chapter before 2011. Wow, that sounds cheesy :P the next chapter will officially be posted in two thousand eleven! So everyone have a happy new year :D**

My alarm went off and I groaned. Clare laughed. "You are not staying home two days in a row. Get up," she squirmed her way out of my arms and turned off her alarm clock, leaving mine blaring in my hear.

I turned around and hit the 'off' button, sighing. I sat up and shook out my bed head. Clare laughed again. "You always have looked sexier like that,"

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Even though, I've grown up and matured, my style hasn't. I grabbed black skinny jeans and my favorite gray Dead Hand shirt. I walked downstairs.

Brooke was right behind Clare following her out the door. I stepped in front of her, Clare turned around.

"Oh no you don't," I smirked. "I'm meeting James today whether you like it or not,"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll be in Morty," she ducked around me and got in the car. I turned to Clare.

"Have a nice day, I love you," I kissed her gently on the lips before letting her go.

I got in my hearse and started the car.

"Dad, please don't be embarrassing. And _please_ _don't_ mention his father. Oh, god, please don't,"

"I wont. I'm judging him off of him, not his…father," I choked out the word. I really couldn't picture Fitz as a dad, let a lone a good one. I wondered who he knocked up and why he stayed with her. Obviously, James was a mistake and Fitz didn't love the girl. I don't think Fitz _could_ love.

We pulled up to Degrassi and I parked the car in the parking lot, getting out.

"Kay, Brooke, where is he?"

She looked around the parking lot. "I'm not sure," she kept glancing and her eyes landed on a dark blue Honda, pulling into the parking lot. "Oh, God," she looked down really fast as the car pulled up next to Morty.

James-looking too much like his father-got out of the car and walked over to Brooke, smiling.

"Hey, Brooke," he said in the same voice his father had.

"Hi, James," Brooke blushed and wouldn't look up. I was about to say something, when the Honda doors opened again.

I turned to look, vomit rising in my throat. Just then James' clone stepped out of the car and looked at me.

"Emo Boy?" he crowed. "Damn, it's been like sixteen years right? You know, after you _threw me in jail_,"

I glared at him. "You tried to kill me,"

"I tried to scare you and it worked pretty well," he said laughing.

I spit in his direction and he came over to me, still towering like he did in high school. "You wanna go?"

"Let's do it," I agreed.

"Dad," James said. "Don't ruin this," he looked at Brooke and back to Fitz.

"Wait, this is the girl you were telling me about? She's a _Goldsworthy_?" Fitz shouted. "No,"

"Definitely not," I said to Brooke, turning away from Fitz.

"At least you guys agree on something," Brooke said, laughing nervously.

"I don't care, you're not seeing her," Fitz stated.

"You cant stop me from seeing Brooke,"

"No, but I can," I stepped forward.

"You wouldn't touch my kid," Fitz growled.

"I don't have to,"

"Oh right, you're son would handle it,"

James turned to Brooke. "You're Daniel's sister?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip.

James glared at the concrete. Fitz laughed. "Don't get in a fight with Daniel. All a Goldsworthy can do is poison you're drink and send you to jail,"

"Daniel's afraid of me,"

"As if!" I scoffed.

Fitz laughed again and smiled. "Beat the Goldsworthy down anytime, son, and hell, bang his sister-piss him off,"

I took a step towards Fitz, hands balling to fists. Brooke put a hand on my arm. "Dad,"

"I don't want you anywhere near him,"

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't let Fitz get in the way of your decision,"

"He didn't. But James and Danny fight. Don't tell me you like this kid more than your brother?"

"Danny just edges him on. He starts it and wont end it,"

"Guess Danny's a lot like you," Fitz muttered.

I glared at him. "You're son comes close to my daughter and I'll make sure it's his last step," I said before getting into Morty and driving off.

I drove back home-not caring what Clare said about me missing two days-and up to Danny's room.

He was asleep, snoring lightly. I shook him. "Danny, get up,"

"Hmm?" he groaned, sitting up.

"You and James Fitzgerald don't get along. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I know your history with is father. I didn't want to bring you and Fitz back into it. I'm handling it," Danny promised.

"Don't say that. Trust me on this, Danny, leave him alone,"

"But now he's going after Brooke. I gotta protect her,"

"Yes, do that, but don't start anything with him unless he hurts Brooke. I mean it, nothing good can come from a Fitzgerald,"

**Author's note: so Fitz and Eli meet again and that's what happened. Ahh, some people will never grow up :/ and I absolutely love how Danny said "I'm handling it" because he is EXACTLY like Eli :D next chapter is dramatic and I cried. Reviews=updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: hey guys I hope you all had a great new year! I did. But this chapter made me cry while writing it. It may not for you. You might not even think it's that dramatic. But I really tried to put myself and Eli's shoes and think about how I would feel. I get it if you guys don't think it's that big of a deal, but to me it is.**

Friday arrived. Danny was so excited and nervous for what he was about to do. He stood at the foot of the stairs, Lauren at his side, while Clare took pictures and cried.

I laughed. "Clare, you gotta let them go. They'll be late,"

Danny smiled. "Dad's right, mom, we've gotta go,"

She nodded and hugged him tightly. I heard her whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. She'll say yes,"

Danny's eyes bulged and he looked at me. I shrugged. Brooke came downstairs, grimacing. "I cant believe I'm dateless to my first freshman dance because dad couldn't get over an old enemy," she grumbled.

Clare sighed and I frowned. "Bye, Brooke, try to have fun. Bye, Lauren, Bye Danny, see you at you're curfew," Clare said, hugging Brooke, then Danny, then Lauren.

I put my hand on Danny's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Anyone could see the nervousness in them. "You can do it," I murmured and let him go.

All three of them walked out of the house and into Clare's SUV. Even though Danny begged me, I still couldn't let him drive Morty.

I wrapped my arm around Clare as she cried. "They're growing up so fast,"

"I know. After tonight, Danny's gonna be engaged,"

She turned to me. "We have great kids," she kissed me.

We were sitting on the couch, snuggling, not paying attention to the Lifetime movie on the screen. I smiled and whispered in Clare's ear.

"You know, I think I've kissed just about everywhere on you…"

She giggled. "I bet you have,"

"Wanna know where my _favorite_ spot is?" I growled seductively. I leaned my lips forward, pressing them against the spot under her ear, where her jawbone ended. "Right here," I whispered, then bit her there…hard.

She moaned and squirmed in my arms. I bit her again. "Eli," she breathed.

I pulled her closer against my body, trailing my kisses down her jaw line, reaching her neck.

The phone rang.

She tried to get up. "No, let it ring,"

"Eli, let me up,"

I groaned and released her from my arms. As she reached for the phone, my eyes drifted from her red cheeks to fresh hickies along her neck. For some reason, I really liked that. It showed people that she was _mine _and no one else's.

She answered the phone. "Hello?"

My eyes drifted to the T.V. but I still paid attention to her voice. "Yes, this is she…" there was pause. A long pause. I looked up at her, fear and horror plastered on her face. Tears started to stream down her face. "We'll be right there,"

I stood up and put my hands on her hips, pulling her to me. "What happened?"

She yanked herself away from my hands and grabbed her coat. "We have to go the hospital,"

"Why?" I asked, following her out the door. We got out by Morty.

"James Fitzgerald stabbed Danny,"

I stopped, my heart stopped, my brain stopped, my body stopped. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. All I could see in my head was Fitz's smug face as he stabbed the wall next to me. This time, though, the knife actually hit skin.

Clare's hand caught mine. "We have to go,"

I got in Morty and drove, fast and furious, making dangerous curves, turns and running every red light I could. When Clare tried to talk me into calming down, I looked at her. She could see the hate in my eyes and she would be quiet.

We pulled into the hospital and Clare had to do all the talking. My teeth stayed locked together, afraid I was going to scream. The nurse told us Danny was in surgery and we had to wait in the waiting room.

I saw Brooke sitting all alone, her head in her face, outside a door.

"Brooke!" I shouted.

She looked up and caught my eye, the tears flooding her oceans. She ran to me and I caught her in a tight hug. "Oh daddy, there was so much blood. I didn't know what to do. James wasn't himself,"

I held her closer. "It's okay, it's okay,"

"Danny!" she wailed.

"Honey, what happened?" Clare asked, placing her arm around us both.

"I was…I was dancing with James and Danny came over to talk to me when James pushed him. I told him to stop so he…pushed m-me and Danny punched him. Before, I knew it James had pulled a pocketknife out of his pocket…and s-stabbed Danny. There was blood everywhere!" she sobbed.

I clutched my daughter closer, hating the image in my head more then anything. Clare began to sob louder.

Lauren came over, frantic. "Clare! Eli!"

I turned with Brooke in my arms to look at her. She was a mess, too. Clare went over and pulled her into her arms. "He said he'd be right back!" Lauren shouted hysterically. "Then I heard screams and sirens and I saw them put Danny into an ambulance!"

Cassidy, Adam, Jenifer, Brian and Alli came in all at once. It was basically our whole little family waiting in the waiting room.

I still held Brooke while she sobbed.

A doctor came out and looked at Clare and I. "Are you two Daniel's parents?" she asked.

I released Brooke and she went right to Adam, continually sobbing. Clare and I stood up and followed the doctor a little bit down the hall where the others couldn't hear.

This was it. I felt empty. Literally empty. Like there was nothing in me. Like I was nothing. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took Clare's shaking hand.

My mind was blank. I didn't see anything or feel anything. I was already gone. Over. My life was done.

"Daniel was stabbed in the stomach, but the knife didn't puncture any organs or arteries. He bled a lot, because the wound was deep. We were able to sow him up fine, but he'll be sore for a few weeks. Right now, he's a little groggy and probably cant understand yet. I suggest you telling him what happened when he's fully awake,"

It all went over my head I a blur. I didn't hear what she said, just saw her mouth move. For all I know, she could have told me Danny was dead. I just stood there, seeing nothing. Standing in my black emptiness, waiting for actual death to take me.

Because I didn't want to be here. My son was dead. He was murdered. My _son_-my own flesh and blood-was gone. As much as I loved Clare and Brooke and Adam and Alli and their kids and my mom and dad and family, I didn't want to live. To know that someone I created, was gone, made me want to feel his death a thousand times over.

The only sound that could touch me in this instant spoke. "He's okay?" Clare squeaked.

"He'll be perfect in a few weeks,"

The blackness disappeared. I could hear the hospital surrounding me. I could see the nurse smiling a small smile and Clare beaming. I could feel her hand tighten around me. I could feel. I could live. My son was okay.

Clare took off down the hall, towing me behind her.

When we got to the room, Danny was awake. His eyes were barley open, but he was awake. The bed sheet was over him so I couldn't see any bandages. There was an IV stuck in his hand that connected to the bag above his head. His heart monitor kept a slow and even beep.

Clare let go of me and walked over to him. She kissed his forehead. "Danny, I'm so glad you're okay,"

"What happened?" he croaked.

"I'll tell you when you're conscious,"

"I'm conscious," she slurred, but it sounded more like, _I'm on it_.

Clare smiled and squeezed the hand without the IV. "Get some rest Danny. I love you,"

Danny closed his eyes and they didn't reopen. Clare stood up and came to me. I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried. "He's okay, it's okay," I whispered.

She pulled back to look at me. "First you, then Danny. I hope the Fitzgerald's suffer for the rest of their life. It's like they're destined to hurt me. They tried taking my soul mate and son away from me,"

I cupped her cheek in my hand and made her look at me. "But they failed,"

She smiled and pressed her tear stained lips against mine.

**Author's note: so Danny got stabbed. I thought I would make that happen because this whole book is suppost to be about how Danny is EXACTLY like Eli so this needed to happen. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. There are two more chapters left in this book so review if you want them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: well, I am soooooo bored and have no life so right now I decided to update this chapter. I thought it was a really sweet chapter and I think besides the last one this is my favorite. And your reviews rock, by the way, every time I read them I just smile and I want to send you all a big virtual hug :D**

Danny was released from the hospital two weeks later. He had invited Lauren over that night and I expected that he would propose, considering he never got the chance at the dance.

Lauren came over around six-thirty. Danny was sitting on the living room couch, where he had been for a few hours. It wasn't good for him to move too much so he usually stayed in the same place.

There was a knock on the door and Clare answered. "Hi, Lauren, how are you?"

"I'm good. How is Danny?" she asked.

"In here, babe!" he called.

Lauren walked in and sat on the couch next to him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Clare grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I sighed.

We were sitting in the hallway at the top of the stairs, listening in like the eavesdroppers we were. I laughed silently and she took my hand.

Clare and I heard Danny clear his throat. "Lauren, I have something to tell you. It's kinda big and…really important,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_,"

"Danny, is everything okay? Are you still shaken up from the stabbing because James isn't going to bother you anymore. He's in jail,"

I smirked. It was funny how protective _Lauren _was of _Daniel_.

"No, I'm not worried about that,"

"Then why do you look so nervous?" she wondered.

I heard Danny take a deep breath and I figured he pulled out the ring. Clare and I smiled at each other.

"Lauren," There was a change in Danny's voice. He didn't sound nervous anymore. He sounded confident and mature. That's my boy. "I've never met someone like you. Someone I loved from the start. You know I love you with all my heart and I wanna be with you forever. You're my everything. So I want to make you mine,"

"What are you talking about?"

I heard Lauren gasp and I imagined Danny opening the velvet box. I saw a tear fall from Clare's cheek and I automatically reached over and caught it. She smiled up at me.

"Lauren, I want you to be my wife," Danny said in a strong sure voice. "I wanna marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and look at you everyday and see you as Lauren Goldsworthy,"

"Danny," she whispered. "Yes. Yes, of course!" she said louder.

I could picture Danny sliding the ring onto her finger and then them kissing. I knew how happy he was. I knew the feeling. I stood up and pulled Clare to her feet.

"You guys can come down now! I know you were listening!" Danny called.

I laughed and started walking downstairs. "I feel bad for your children. They're not getting away with anything,"

Lauren wiped some tears off her cheeks then smiled at us.

"Welcome to the family, Lauren," Clare smiled back. I nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The night, after Lauren left, I got changed into a black shirt and black pants and laid down while Clare helped Danny move into his bedroom.

Clare came in about ten minutes after we all left the living room and curled up next to me, looking uneasy. "He's in a lot of pain," she whispered.

My arms tightened around her. "I know,"

"I hate James. I hate Fitz. I hate that whole family. They're trying to take everything away from me,"

"Calm down. They failed. We're both here. We're all safe. It's okay," I wiped away some of the tears that began to fall.

"How could they do that to my baby?" she began to cry harder now. I held her against my chest and patted her back. "Danny is a good kid. He was only defending his sister,"

"It's my fault," I whispered, horrified at the new information.

"What?"

"I told him to watch out for Brooke and it got him stabbed. That should have been me,"

"Eli, no,"

"Fitz should have really stabbed me…and killed me," I realized how true this was. Why didn't I see it before?

"Eli, if Fitz would have killed you Brooke or Danny would be here,"

"And nobody would be hurt,"

"I would!" she said into my neck. "Eli, I'd probably kill myself. I would've took that knife and just sliced my throat and died in your arms,"

I flinched just thinking about that. "Don't ever say that. If I die, you're not allowed to kill yourself. You cant leave Danny and Brooke like that,"

"So if I died, you're not gonna kill yourself?"

"That's different,"

"No it's not. Look-" she ordered and I looked down into her tear-filled oceans. "I love Danny and Brooke with all of me. But it's you, Eli, you. You're my whole life. Without you, I would be nothing. I wont go on. When you die, no matter how or when or why or what, I'm going to be right behind you,"

"Clare-"

"I'm dying in your arms, Eli. That's how it is. I don't care. Because when death finds us, it's not finding us separated. We will go to heaven together,"

"I know, Clare,"

"Promise?"

"Promise," I kissed the top of her head.

"Eli, that night, when you almost died, I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream and just…die. When I ran over to you and saw you weren't hurt the only thing I could do was hug you. I needed to know you were alive, feel you against me, feel your breathing, know I wasn't dreaming,"

I pulled Clare against me and crushed her lips to mine.

Fire burned threw my veins, making my skin hot against Clare's. This time was different than all the others. It was something more and something neither of us could control. I bit harder, I moved faster, she held tighter, gripped more.

And as we made love, I felt as if I was seeing our entire life. I saw every moment in our past. Rolling over her glasses, looking into her eyes the first time, our first conversation about butterflies, the day at the park, her body hold mine against the tree, our first kiss, the first time my tongue felt hers, holding her in my arms the first time, all the nights in my hammock under the stars, the car rides in Morty, making love for the first time and creating Danny, creating Brooke, and all the times in between, feeling Danny and Brooke kick through her skin, watching her face-so bunched up in pain, but yet still perfect-as she gave birth, holding our children, watching them grow, every kiss, every touch, every bite, every breath, every second with her.

I also saw our future. I saw Danny and Lauren's blonde hair and green eyed children, I saw Brooke walking down the aisle on my arm, our grandchildren running around the front lawn, growing gray-haired next to Clare, holding our grandchildren, still kissing and laughing as the years went on, and then finally, our tombstone's standing side-by-side in the ground-hers reading _forever_ on it and mine saying _always_.

When we were done, I rolled off a Clare, gasping for air. She was ten shades of red as she laid next to me, panting. Her lips swollen from my kisses, her neck purple from my bites. I could feel my own hickies and pulsing lips as we laid there.

She twisted her fingers through my hand. "Wow,"

"My thoughts exactly,"

"Eli, I love you so much,"

I nodded. "I love you, too,"

She rolled so her head rested on my bare chest. I wound my arms around her back, tracing patterns on her waist. She held onto me tight.

"I never want to be without you,"

"You don't have to be," I promised.

She nodded, her hair tickling my bare skin. I could feel my own hair a mess and it hurt a little from being pulled.

I ignored the pleasurable pain and just held her tighter against me, promising her and myself that we would-_could_-never be apart.

She closed her eyes and promised me right back.

**Author's note: awww! I find this chapter so sweet. The next chapter is the last chapter and it is my all time favorite chapter in the series. I just love it so much so if you wanna see what all my hoo-blah is about….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: you guys cant take the anticipation and neither can I. I really want this chapter posted. Out of all the Eclare stories I wrote this is still my favorite chapter/part. I love it so much. As you read on, you'll see it's a couple months after the last chapter. It doesn't say when but that's for you to guess(: Enjoy.**

"You can do this," Adam encouraged.

"I cant. I know I cant. I cant do this,"

"Eli, this is _Clare_. You've known you loved her since the very beginning. You've known you would be together forever, so why is this so hard?" he asked.

"I don't know, but there's so many people,"

"Trust me, Clare is the only one you'll see,"

"You sure?"

"If you faint, I'll be right behind you to catch you,"

"Promise?" I was taking deep breaths, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating.

"What kind of best man would I be if I didn't?" he laughed.

I nodded. "Right. Okay. Clare. I got this,"

"You can do this, Eli," he said again.

I swallowed big and took my place at the head of the alter. There were so many people! I was never one for stage fright, but all eyes were on me at the moment. I took in a shaky breath. _I can do this. I can do this_. I told myself over and over.

I looked down at myself to make sure my black tux still looked okay. I looked back up and met Danny's eyes, smirking _my_ smirk at me. He glanced at Lauren-baby bump sticking out under her blue dress-and smiled. I smiled.

_If Danny can get married, so can you_. I convinced myself. I looked next to Danny to see Brooke, holding hands with her boyfriend, Luke Torres-Adam's son. I knew he was a good kid, so there was no problem. Brooke smiled at me and gave me the thumbs up.

At that moment, the music began playing. It felt as if there was lead in my feet. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. I glanced at the minister, then back down the aisle.

Alli was walking down, wearing a red dress that contrasted her skin nicely, beaming so big it looked like it hurt.

Right behind her was Clare. My Clare. She had on the silky white, long sleeved dress she picked out, veil covering her red face like a curtain and carry a dozen roses to match her cheeks.

She looked perfect. She was perfect.

She walked forward with confidence and when she met me face-to-face at the alter, all my nervousness faded away. I was making the right choice.

I smiled at her and could see her smile through her white curtain.

"We are gathered here today to bring together Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards in holy matrimony," the minister said.

It came time for our parts. I swallowed my fear and promised Clare's the two most important words she already knew. "I do,"

When it was her turn, she blushed so red it looked painful. "I do," she managed through broken tears.

With our rings already in place, the priest announced us husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride,"

I lifted the white veil away from Clare's face and stared into the blue oceans of my wife. I leaned in and pressed my chapped lips against her perfect ones. Her arms-roses and all-wound around my neck and she melted into me, molding herself to my shape, just like the very beginning.

I pulled away and smiled triumphantly at the face of my soul mate. She smiled back, bright and big, her blue eyes lighting up. The sun against an ocean.

The crowd cheered and we were announced "Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy." I took Clare and tucked her under my arm, pulling her through the rice and crowd to get her to Morty.

We arrived at the reception and I helped her out of my "just married" painted hearse. We walked into the party to find everyone-all our friends, family-dancing to Sav Bhandari's DJing.

When Sav spotted us, he turned off the music and grabbed a microphone. "There's the husband and wife. Make room on the dance floor. This one's for you,"

_Tonight, I love you_ by The Latency-our song-started playing. I pulled Clare into my arms and swayed with her gently to the beat.

"Clare, I don't just love you tonight," I said after the singer sang the words. "I loved you yesterday night and tomorrow night and so on forever and ever,"

She smiled and leaned into my lips. When the song was over, I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You wanna get out of here?"

She nodded and snuck out into the now dark air. When we got in Morty, I held her close to me. "I'm taking you somewhere special, Clare, but it's a surprise,"

"It always is," she grumbled.

When we pulled up to our destination, she lifted an eyebrow. "Degrassi parking lot?"

I got out of Morty and took her hand, pulling her out with me. We walked a few feet away from the parking spot, to the center of the street, where a white blanket was laid out with a dozen candles. "I had Adam do this during our song," I murmured and pulled her down to lay next to me on the blanket.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

I looked up at the stars and answered. "This is where it all started. In this exact spot,"

"You ran over my glasses Sophomore year…"

"And now we're married with two kids," I finished.

She looked at me and smiled. "Do you regret it?"

"I didn't ask to fall in love with you, Clare, I didn't want to," I admitted for the first time in eighteen years. I turned to face her, her blue eyes luminating in the dark. "But I wouldn't have it any other way,"

Clare twisted her fingers through mine and smiled. "I got you something,"

"Me?"

"Yeah," She reached into her little white purse she brought from the reception and pulled out two things. One was a necklace, the other a keychain. The key chain was ocean blue and had one butterfly on it. The necklace was emerald green and had a butterfly on it, too.

"I got you a key chain, since you wouldn't want a necklace," she handed me the keychain. "They're our own little butterflies. Since that's what our entire relationship as been,"

I took the keychain and let it rest against my chest while she fastened the necklace around her. "Do you still have them?" she asked.

"I've had them since I first saw you, and they haven't gone away since. But I don't want them, too, Clare. It's your fault I have them. _You're _my own little butterfly," I pulled her against me and we looked up at the stars. "You're mine, Clare,"

"And you're mine,"

"Forever," I promised.

"And Always," she agreed.

We laid under the stars for the rest of the night, seeing our future in the sky and remembering the past that brought us here. Nothing in my life compared to Clare Goldsworthy and I wasn't ever loosing her.

She was mine.

"My own little butterfly," I promised her again.

**Author's note: I'm so in love with this chapter its not funny. I hope you guys liked it. I know there is a lot of unanswered questions(what happened to James? Lauren's preggers-what? Brooke and Adam's son.) but life is full of unanswered questions and no one's story wraps up completely so I'm leaving you to answer them for yourselves. **

**Okay, there is another chapter, but it's completely an author's note. Instead of leaving you with a HUGE one at the bottom of this I decided to make it another chapter. Please, read it. I love you guys!**

**~Karlee. **


	10. GIANT Author's Note

**Author's note: mmmkay, I know you aren't suppost to make a whole chapter an author's note but this is kinda important so if you love me, read on(:**

**So first off, I just wanna say THANK YOU so much for every single review on any of my stories. I cant even begin to explain how self-conscious I am about my writing. I wont even let my best friend read my books. But after three months of contemplating, I finally posted them on the internet and your support means THE WORLD to me. I knew I was a pretty good writer, or at least hoped I was but reading all of your reviews was just too good. I never thought I would get that many or that many GOOD ones. I don't know how to thank you guys because every single review made me smile so much. I L O V E Y O U A L L. :D**

**So next I just wanna say, this is the LAST book in the butterflies series. BUT if you guys wanna request spin-offs go ahead and review this or PM me. I will also take requests on other ideas for stories. **

**My main focus for fan fiction is Degrassi and Eclare and I have a few Twilight fan fics but I'm not really into them and they aren't finished. **

**Also, if I don't do your request that either means I didn't think I could write it and really make it a good book or I haven't written it YET. **

**I have a few rules for my stories, but the aren't like "rules" just some suggestions if that makes sense.**

**I write best in first person. So Clare, Eli, Adam, Danny, ect. But I would try third person if the story idea was that good. I'm terrible at M-rated stories and do my best at T-rated so don't ask me to do smut, please. If you wanna send me Degrassi suggestions about something besides, Eclare go ahead. I'm the best at Eclare but I'm willing to try other couples. Just btw, my favorite couples(besides Eclare) are Sanya, Semma, Spemma, Parcy, Klare, Kenna, Janny and Jiberty. I doubt I'd be good at anyone else. Sorry!**

**And I'm really good at depressing stories, as weird as that sounds. So if you have an idea for a depressing Degrassi/Degrassi Couples stories send it in. **

**And lastly, I would REALLY appreciate suggestions/requests because I have serious writers block. So please take everything into consideration. Thanks!**

**Okay, I think that's all. Thank you all again and I love you so much! Your support means the world to me and I hope you like my stories to come. **


End file.
